Divine Beings: Cursed Awakenings
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Final installment. Reina is still loose, but Sephiroth and Vincent will try their hardest to destroy her now that she has destroyed their friend. What is to become of Kais if his twin is destroyed? And what of Surka?
1. Prologue

_**Divine Beings: Cursed Awakenings**_

_RayZor_

_**Quick Note: **To those who are still reading this trilogy, I love you. To those who have recently discovered this trilogy, I love you too. To those of you who like reading my works - that's, like, one person - I'm going to tell you this now. All other stories are on hiatus - maybe permanently - due to lack of wanting to write. My Clouffie fic's probably not going to be finished. This is going to be my last chaptered fic for a long while. After this, I'm sticking to one-shots and drabbles. This prologue's gonne jump around a lot. You've been warned._

Where is she?

_**Are you really so upset over her disappearing? She lied to you and accepted Fox into her body.**_

SHUT UP! Where the fuck is she? I can't find her!

_**Open your eyes and look. Maybe Reina did, indeed, take her?**_

... I think I've found her...

_**Prologue: Disturbing Scenes**_

Hazel eyes caught sight of her before the others could catch up with him. Her body lay still, completely motionless. No breath made her chest rise and fall, no peaceful smile over her face. She looked so... Wrong... Lying there in a pool of her own blood, sword still embedded in her stomach. He had found her sprawled on the ground just outside Corel. He had thought she had gotten mad at him and had decided to go for a walk, so he went to look for her.

Surka arrived next, but stopped, frozen in her tracks at the sight of the bloodied ninja. "Oh, Yuffie," she mumbled.

Tael arrived next, but turned away quickly. She hated seeing blood, seeing it on a body was that much worse. Vincent and Kais came last. The once-demon-possessed man felt his heart stop beating in his chest and a lump rise to his throat, blocking all oxygen from getting to his lungs. Kais stood there dumb-struck.

"Yu-Yuffie." Sephiroth called weakly, collapsing to his knees beside her. "Yuffie, please..." He placed a hand on her cheek, hoping to wake her. It was cold.

-----!-----

Lilac eyes shone with impecable happiness. She could smile no matter what the circumstances.

------!-----

A shuriken tore through the air and sliced at a frog as Cloud and Barret hopped around dumbly, having forgotten their ribbons.

-----!-----

A ninja buried her face into Vincent's cloak late one night, sobbing fierce tears of pain and anguish. Godo had never been proud of her, she had told her older friend. He merely wanted materia. He had transformed her town into a Leviathon-damned tourist trap.

-----!-----

"Holy, Meteor, and icicles in Hades's nostrils!"

-----!-----

Vincent felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced back to see Tael standing there, dark eyes warm and full of understanding. He realized that he was sitting for the first time since they had found Yuffie's body earlier that morning. It was late, but he could not sleep. Sephiroth was lying on the bed, hands behind his head, hazel eyes staring at the ceiling. Both of them were emotional wrecks.

"You both should eat something," a voice said from the doorway. Vincent started, looking over to see Tifa Lockheart standing there, tears still streaming down her face. Cloud was behind her, eyes downcast.

"Tifa," Vicnent acknowledged. "Glad to see you again, though I wish it were under happier circumstances."

-----!-----

"Nothing's ever wrong, it's just not right," the ninja told her friend.

Tifa laughed at the mixed logic, walking alongside Yuffie, Aerith on her other side. "The not right would be wrong, Yuffie."

"Nuh-uh!" the ninja protested, grinning from ear to ear still. "That's like saying x + 2 y, so x has to be 5."

"That made no sense," Aerith giggled, but Yuffie shrugged.

"Anyway, I still think that people can change, no matter how bad they are. I mean, if we could get that Jenova freak away from Sephiroth, he might be a pretty cool guy, y'know?"

-----!-----

Kaisinistics slammed his fist into a tree, smashing a good-sized hole. Surka watched him passively, never flinching at his words. "REINA!" he bellowed, trying to get his sister's attention. "Reina, you fucking bitch, show your face!"

Then she was there, standing before him. "Oh, dear brother, what is wrong?" she asked with an air of innocence.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," he seethed. He started toward his twin, eyes flashing, sword materializing in his hands. Mako eyes watched him as she drew her own sword.

"Then we shall fight forever, Brother... We are naught but the same. The Balance Keepers, if you will."

Surka stepped between Kais and Reina, the Maxima Rex - her sword - in her hand. "I shall not leave until dismissed, I will not be dismissed until you are gone!"

The clanking of metal on metal resounded through the late night forest. The battle had begun.

-----!-----

Sephiroth stood, eyes watching anything except the door to the room that Yuffie was within. "I'm going to... I don't know," he mumbled and left the room. Tifa watched him with saddened eyes as Tael leapt to her feet to follow.

"Leave him," Cloud instructed her.

"But... Both he and Vincent-"

"Loved the same ninja. They need time to think, to grieve alone," Tifa explained, falling into her boyfriend's warm embrace. "We all do."

_**End of Prologue: Disturbing Scenes**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Divine Beings: Cursed Awakenings  
**__RayZor_

_Recall those days,  
__Look back on all those times,  
__Think of the things we'll never do-  
__There'll never be a day  
__When I won't think of you...  
__- Phantom of the Opera_

_**Chapter One: Thinking of You**_

Somewhere in the night, a person lurks through a grave yard. He steals through the darkness as if he were a spectre. This man is known as the Grave Thief, the stealer of souls. He goes to new graves and raises the dead to become his minions, changing them into various monsters and demons that plague the planet. Sephiroth remembered the stories from his teenaged years, when he would run away at night and go to clubs. The man knew that the Grave Thief was naught but a legend. He also knew that any precautions would be taken so that Yuffie could not become a demon or a monster. She would be one pissy-ass monster.

-----!-----

Vincent sat upon the hood of Cloud's car, eyes watching the stars above him. They all seemed so dim, as if they only sparkled when Yuffie was around. When she was alive. He knew that was rather immature and stupid, but could not help but think it. She had been gone nearly an entire day, but he could not bring himself to believe that she was gone.

_**Vincent... I'm actually kind of scared. What if we don't win? What if Sephiroth totally kicks our butts?**_

_He won't, Yuffie... You said that anyone can change, Do you believe it?_

_**Of course!**_

_Even... Never mind._

_**No, Vin, not never mind. What were you going to ask?**_

_Even... A demon?_

_**Of course, Vincent. But you don't need to changed. I like you as you are.**_

"If only you had been right, Yuffie... But demons cannot change, whether they are pseudo-demons or true."

-----!-----

Surka felt her blade slice through Reina's flesh, but remained stoic, as per her Turk training. Reina retaliated with an eblow to the undead's face. "You shall pay for killing my friend," Surka hissed, parrying and dodging Reina's attacks. It was only a matter of time before one of them got tired.

"Who says that she's dead?" Reina countered. "Try waking her as a Guardian?"

Surka flew at the mad woman like a bat out of hell. "I will never allow a person to be used as such!"

-----!-----

Sephiroth heard Surka's voice yelling, but could not hear what she was saying. Grabbing his Masamune, he ran toward the voice, catching Vincent's attention as he did so. "Something's wrong," the silver-haired ex-baddie shouted over his shoulder. "Come on."

Vincent checked his Death Penalty before following the man. If Sephiroth was right, then the final battle may have begun without them. And Vincent wanted his shot at Reina.

They reached Kais, who was seething with anger, eyes upon the two immortal women as they danced their deadly fight in circles of rage. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "Reina," he growled. He and Vincent charged forward simultaneously, a gun shot ringing through the air. Reina's body jerked backward, but Sephiroth and Surka took no pity on her. As strong as he was with Jenova and MAKO coursing through him, his hatred rivalled it.

_Stop! Don't kill her!_

Sephiroth believed himself to have gone insane, but kept slashing at the divine being.

_Stop! Stop it! Right now! Sephiroth! Vincent! Surka!_

This time, Vincent glanced around, muddy brown eyes searching for the source.

_STOP!_

But Surka had made a clean slice and Reina's head tumbled to the ground, eyes still staring in shock. Everything went silent for ten seconds... Then a sob erupted from Kais. He collapsed to his knees and began mumbling prayers to long forgotten gods and goddesses.

Tael and Tifa came to a stop just shy of Reina's head. The younger woman let out a cry and turned away, eyes closed tightly. Sephiroth stared, breath coming a shallow pants. His muscles craved oxygen as he stood there, Masamune falling to the ground in seemingly slow motion. Cloud soon caught up to them all, eerie blue eyes watching them all with concern. Tifa's maroon eyes merely watched Vincent, who collapsed like Kais.

Chaos and Diablos stepped out of nothingness and nodded a greeting. The other demons soon followed, Mayhem dancing in with the grace of the pixie demon she was. Although she did not look at Kais or Reina. In fact, her ever-changing eyes looked around the woods as if searching for something.

"Oh, we have come too late," her innocent voice said with a mixture of sorrow and regret. "Oh, dear, Chaos! I cannot believe it! They defeated her too quickly! I shan't be able to recollect the souls in time!"

"What souls?" Kais asked through tears. "What souls could you even want, milady? Fox is gone. Yuffie is gone. Reinaistics is gone. And now even Surka had left us." A glimpse around showed that he spoke truthfully. Surka had gone, leaving nothing to even signify that she had once been there.

"But... What about Yuffie?" Tifa asked slowly inconfusion. "Can't we... I mean..."

Chaos turned to her, crimson eyes menacing though he meant to be gentle. "What's gone is gone. There is no changing that..."

Sephiroth felt the cold stab of reality. "Then... The one person who trusted me... Who honestly loved me..." He trailed off, unable to continue for the lump in his throat.

"She is gone," Kais said softly. "And so is Fox."

Tael licked her dry lips, turning to face them all. "There... There might be a way to tell her goodbye, though." She clenched her fistd at her sides, almost afraid that they would laugh at her. "I... I possess a power to speak to the dead. But only a for a few moments. That is why I was on my way to a tournament. I thought that I could find an old friend who had died there." _I thought that I could find Talir..._

Everyone looked at her before Sephiroth spoke. "I want to speak to her."

_**End of Chapter One**_

I really hate the fact that I'm not allowed to list your names and respond to you all... That's really upsetting. Anyway, I hope that those of you who liked the first two are still reading this. I know of only two, but some people may not review. Meh. I'm lucky that two of you are still reading. This only consists of 4 chapters, so I apologize. And Tael's power or curse or whatever has been planned since she was introduced. Don't believe me? Go check out the second story, when she came in. She rambled about Talir or a friend or something like that.  
So, I hope that you liked this. No, Yuffie's not returning. Poor Sephy-kuns...


	3. Chapter 2

_**Cursed Awakenings**_

_RayZor_

_"Darcy, Darcy, Darling dear  
__Left me dyin', cryin' here  
__In whiskey gin and pints of beer  
__I fell for you my darlin' dear"  
__-Dirty Glasss by Dropkick Murphys_

_**Chapter Two: I Fell For...**_

Tael sat in the middle of the battle arena, eyes closed. Sephiroth and Vincent were on either side of her, but they could not hear the voices that plagued Tael's mind.

_**"My brother-"**_

_**"She left me to-"**_

_**"Damn, I can' believe I lost to-"**_

_**"Sephiroth..."**_

_Yuffie,_ she thought to herself.

_**"Oh, you're that chica we picked up... You... You can hear me? Then... why can't Sephiroth or Vincent? Or Tifa or Cloud?"**_

_Just think about wanting to talk to them. I'll let you use me. Just this once, though._

_**-----!------**_

Tael's brown eyes opened and Sephiroth looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, shit," the young woman said rather bluntly.

"What?" the silver-haired man inquired. "Is she here? Could you find her?"

Tael reached a hand out slowly toward Sephiroth, who merely watched her inquisitively. She traced her finger down his jaw line, then smiled. "Sephiroth... I... Holy, I can't believe this. Is this how Fox took over my body?"

Kais nodded slowly. "Yes, that issimilar to howshe could possess you, Yuffie."

"Yuffie?" Tifa exclaimed. "Are you sure? How do we know that Tael's not some freaky pyscho?"

Cloud put an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Easily... Yuffie, who finished off Sephiroth?"

Tael did not take her eyes off of Sephiroth. "You... You fought him alone..." A tear trailed down her cheek. "But that wasn't Sephiroth. That was a Jenova freak. This... This is Sephiroth."

Cloud nodded. "That is Yuffie Kisaragi, Tifa. That is our ninja princess." He took his girlfriend's hand and led her toward the exit. "They need time alone."

Kais followed, but Vincent cast a longing look at the young woman before nodding and going along with the others. She was his Yuffie... _No. She is no longer my Yuffie. She is Sephiroth's love._

_**-----!------**_

Kais and Cloud looked in to see Tael with her eyes closed and Sephiroth sobbing like a child. They both knew that Yuffie and Sephiroth had said their goodbyes, but that did not make it any easier on the former general. Next would be Tael's own personal mission. They needed to get Sephiroth out of there...

_**-----!-----**_

_To my friends:_

_Oh, wow... It's so weird being in someone else's body. I wrote this using Tay-el... How DO you spell that chica's name? Anyway... I miss you all, but you'll see me soon enough. It kinda sucks that Reina kicked my ass, y'know? Anyway... There's a special part for each of you down further on this paper..._

_Tifa: I love you like the older sister slash mum figure that you are. I wish that you could've forgiven Sephiroth sooner._

_Cloud: You're so hot. I had to at least get that out in the open. You're definitely like a brother to me now. I had a HUGE crush on you at one point in time, though._

_Kais: It was so cool being able to meet you. I hope that you can find it within your immortal heart to forgive your sister. I'm sure that she was once good._

_Tay-el: Still haven't figured out how to spell your name. Didn't really know you all that well, but thanks for letting me talk to Sephiroth one last time._

_Vincent: This one's gonna be kinda long... You were my first real crush. You're such a sweetheart and I think that I may have loved you once. I'm glad that you're rid of your demons. All that you need to do now is find someone to spend the rest of your life with. I can honestly say that I'll miss talking to you when I'm depressed. But now I've got so many people to chat with that it's crazy! By the way, I found my mother. She's just as beautiful as I thought she would be._

_Sephiroth: This is the hardest one to write, especially since you're standing right in front of me with tears falling down your cheeks. I love you. I think that I'll always love you and you'll always love me, but don't let that keep you from finding another. I've found the Promised Land... And it's nothing without you here beside me. I love you, Sephiroth, and I know that I will see you all too soon. Smile and carry on with cheer. Otherwise I'll come back and haunt your ass!_

_Goodbye, my friends._

_**-----!-------**_

Tael sat on the couch beside Tifa. They were all smiling despite the fact that they had lost a friend. They were all smiling for Yuffie.

"I fell for Yuffie," a soft but masculine voice said. "I fell for the ninja runt who caused me physical pain less than two months ago."

_**End of Chapter Two**_


	4. Epilogue

_**Divine Beings: Cursed Awakenings**_

_RayZor_

_"I've been looking in the mirror for so long  
__That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side  
__All the little pieces falling, shatter  
__Shards of me too sharp to put back together  
__Too small to matter  
__But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
__If I try to touch her"  
__- Breathe No More by Evanescence_

_**Epilogue**_

Tael stared into her own brown eyes via mirror. She was so happy, for once in her life. Her long tresses were swept up into a stylish braided bun, the veil secured with a tiara that had shimmering jewels outlining it. Her make-up was done for the first time in who knew how long and she had a never-ending smile on her face. She was getting married...

_**You look beautiful...**_

She closed her eyes and hugged her arms to herself as she heard the voice once again. Surka was talking to her. Surka talked to her a lot. That was but another side effect of her curse. Talk to the dead, the dead talk to you.

"Tael, are you ready?" her Maid of Honor asked.

After three years, Tael and Vincent were tying the knot. Tifa Strife was her best friend, hence becoming her Maid of Honor. Sephiroth disappeared, but always returned when they called Yuffie's PHS, which he took with him. He had a hard time smiling, but managed to do so for Yuffie's friends. Tael knew the pain which he felt and talked with him often via PHS. She was the only one who kept in touch with him.

**_Do me a favor, Tael_**, Surka said quietly within Tael's mind. **_Never give up hope... And smile, if not for yourself, then for Vincent. He loves you._**

Tael smiled. "Yes, Tifa..."

_And smile at Sephiroth for me..._

This voice surprised Tael, but she continued out the door anyway. She smiled at Sephiroth, who was the one to give her away. "She sends her regards," the silver-haired mercenary said softly. "She told me last night."

Tael watched him curiously, but his hazel eyes remained on the doors that they were about to walk through. She looked up to see her dark-haired prince staring at her in awe and smiled.

_"I'm just like you  
__Just not a fool  
__I'm just like you  
__Just not as cool..."  
__- World Falls Away by Seether_

_**End of Divine Beings**_

_**R: I gave up... Sorry, but as into this fic as I am, my ideas all ran away. I'm sick, I'm sunburnt, and the fair's this week. I was trying to get this finished ASAP. So, I apologize to everyone who wanted this to be awesome. It sucks. I know... But, hey! Vin got a girl! >. Love ya, Tael!**_


End file.
